The Union Girls
by its-anderson-not-warbler
Summary: When Blaine joins the Union army during the Civil War for a way to get to Ohio, he never anticipated what would happen to him. Crossdresser!Kurt, Army!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**So hi readers. This is something I started a long time ago but I could never find the time to write it. Its like sat during Americas civil war because it's like my favorite thing to study in American history (I know im a nerd lol) **

**Umm not sure really where this story is going to go but if you want more just review should be pretty good I'll try to update regularly but I just cant plan a certain day and say "write klaine shit" **

**So yeaaaah… leave a review if you want more? **

The year was 1863 and Blaine Anderson knew he shouldn't have joined the Union.

He left in his hometown, Ashland, Mississippi that had a population of 559 people. He left his mother and father, his brother, his girl, his inheritance. He left everything he called home. But fighting for the black people's freedom wasn't the only reason he joined the Union. Oh no.

Blaine had heard the rumors about Ohio. The word about town was that there was a group of men that dressed as women in a small town of Ohio. Sure, it wasn't unheard of for men to like men, but you eventually got killed if anyone heard about it. That's why Blaine was so interested in this "group."

Yes. Blaine Anderson was gay, but there was no way Blaine was going to go around having relations with men when there was chance of death involved. If Blaine got to this group of men in Ohio, he could be with a man, but everyone else would believe he was a woman. It was a win-win situation for Blaine.

But there was no way for Blaine to get to Ohio on his own. So Blaine trekked his way to West Virginia to join the Union army, in hopes of making his way up to join the ranks in Ohio. He planned to sneak away once he was there and find the group.

His brother was disappointed in him as he left, but Blaine told him not to worry because Blaine planned to bring back a man and settle down back in his home town.

Now all he had to do was find a way to run away from the army.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything**

He knew it was a bad idea to join the army. He didn't even know how to handle a gun, let alone march with other men in a perfectly straight line. The hot Ohio sun was beating down on him, and he was sweating profusely in his heavy navy blue uniform. His long sweat-soaked curls were sticking out if his hat and he was freaking nervous. Blaine's cavalry was headed through uncharted territory and it was rumored that there were enemy lines running through the area.

Any rustle in the bushes or twig snapping had the sweaty men shaking in their boots. They hadn't had food or water for days, but their commanding officer told them to keep going.

"Stopping for rest will only make this harder than it already is!" He would shout to the men.

Blaine didn't take we'll to the army or the war. He knew he needed to plan his way out, but he couldn't figure out how. Should he just act like he dropped dead while they were marching or should he just literally run away? The only thing was that Blaine didn't know his way around here. He has always been a southern country boy and-

A shot blew through the air and the man in front of Blaine fell to the ground. Blood from his wound shot out onto his hands and then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Their officer screamed out orders that no one listened to and then all of the men just took off running back the way they came. More shots were fired in the air as the men if the cavalry began to retreat. Blaine's comrades were falling to the ground all around him and it was a gruesome sight.

He froze as he witnessed one of his closest friends, who had joined into the army with him, fall to the ground with a bullet in his chest. He kneeled beside him and picked up his dirty hand.

"B-blaine… You n-need to run... Save you-yourself…" He said as blood started to gargle out of his slack mouth.

"Oh Sam... May God be with you, my brother." Blaine gently pressed a kiss to his forehead and then got up to join the others in a race to get away from the opposing enemies.

He ran as quickly as he could through the forest, bending and twisting around the trees. He hoped he blend in enough so the men in grey didn't see him and try to take him out. He ran and ran until he tripped on a root of a tree and blacked out after he slammed his head off if the beautiful tree...

The last thing Blaine remembered before he blacked out was someone screaming,

"WE GOT 'EM!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Girls! Girls! I think he's waking up!" A voice Blaine never heard before called out.

He slowly blinked open his eyes and tried to sit up, but something kept pushing him down.

"Blaine, is it?" The voice spoke again. Blaine's eyesight finally focused in on a beautiful woman that had long chestnut brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her nose was slightly upturned which made her that much more adorable.

It was only the fact that she was a woman that confused Blaine. He liked men, not woman. He proceeded to shrug it off, but it was still in the back of his brain nudging him every now and then, reminding him that he liked men, not woman.

The girl began to look worried when Blaine didn't respond to her question, while he just sat there staring at her with a silly grin on his face.

"Yes. Ma'am, I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine flinched as his country twang slipped out. He was trying to get rid of his accent so he wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb while fighting for the Union; which brought Blaine to wonder how he got here.

The girl giggled at Blaine's accent but didn't comment on it. She was facing another way, wrapping another unconscious man's bloody head with gauze.

"Could you tell me where I am?" Blaine questioned the girl.

"It's Elizabeth."

Blaine was confused. Hadn't he just asked where he was?

"Excuse me?"

"My name; its Elizabeth. I am your nurse and you're in a church in Ohio that we are using as a makeshift hospital." Her eyes were on the other side of the room while she spoke to the soldier. A man was screaming like there was no tomorrow behind a screen that didn't shield most of what was happening.

Blaine really didn't want to see what they were doing to the man, so he took the time to look at Elizabeth's body. No, Blaine was a pervert, but he wanted to figure out why he was attracted to this woman.

The nurse had on a blue dress with long sleeves and a nurse's hat placed neatly on her luscious hair. She didn't have much of a bust, but her hips made up for it. Her thin waist curved deliciously into wide hips that were just begging to be held.

"So is there anything you need Mr. Anderson?"

The nurse pulled Blaine out of his daze and he looked back into her eyes. "What happened and how did I here?"

"Well, we think you tripped on a branch and knocked yourself out. You are pretty lucky too because the soldiers down in the South were going through the bodies to make sure each man was really dead and they threw another man on top of you while you were unconscious. It's a miracle they didn't see you breathing. After those mongrels left, our men went in to check and see if there was anyone who could have been saved. They brought you here and here you are."

Blaine sat, stunned, and then whispered, "Thank the holy lord."

Then Elizabeth chuckled. "You're gonna have to thank a lot more than that."

She walked away when Blaine sat stunned once again.

_What was it about that girl?_

* * *

**Review? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt walked quickly through the back alleys and roads to his apartment from the church-hospital. It was dangerous for a "woman" to be out that late at night. He tore through the streets as a man stood at every street corner, calling for _her_ to come to them to "talk".

He pushed the woman that was standing at his building's doorstep away, who proceeded to call out to the dangerous men lurking in the streets.

"Looking for a good time?" She said to Kurt as he unlocked the door of the building. He brushed back his fake hair that was falling onto his face and gave her a dirty look.

"Get out of here, you rat. I don't want some dirty man hanging around here looking for some French-smelling whore like you! Scram!" Kurt said in his most intimidating voice. She ran off and he hummed happily as he pushed up the building's door.

He climbed up the rickety stairs, picking up his skirts of his work dress to not get them dirty, as he just got all the blood and grime off of the old dress. By the time he got to his apartment's door, he was working a sweat under the huge wig and piles of dress that he wore all day.

Kurt heard the boys talking in the kitchen and headed towards the sound.

"Well hello sir. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Kurt asked the man, dressed in a black suit, in his sweetest voice.

"You can stop acting like that Kurt. He knows." Skyler said as he joined them in the small kitchen. He had on pants and his wig was off, but he still had the blouse on that he left the house in that morning.

"You are a part of The Union Girls, aren't you?" The man, with striking red hair, said as he turned his top hat round and round in his shaky hands.

"That's right." Kurt said blandly as he took off his long wig and ruffled his sweaty locks underneath. "What can we do you for, sweetheart?"

Skyler walked up behind the man and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Jonathan took me out on a date already, Elizabeth." He said with a play glint in his eyes. "I brought him back 'cause he wanted to play. Didn't you, baby?" Skyler said, practically purring as he kissed down the now relaxed man's neck.

Then man nodded and lent back into him. Kurt chuckled as he sat down to unlace his boots. He pulled up layer after layer of dress and finally got to take off the constricting boots, meanwhile Skyler and his man were practically getting together right in front of him.

"Is there a reason you are still here?" Kurt said, interrupting their rendezvous.

"We wanted to know if you would want join us?" Skyler said with a wink. He took Jonathan's hat and threw it onto the counter. The man whimpered as he worked at his belt.

Kurt raised his eyebrow as he thought about it. Sure the guy was cute, but Kurt had his sights set on another guy at the moment. A certain guy with black, curly hair and hazel eyes. "No. I'm good."

Skyler started to drag the man towards his room after Kurt's answer. "More for me then."

Kurt shook his head as headed to his own room. When he got there and locked his door behind him, he took off the atrocious dress and put on some more comfortable clothes.

He sat down at his window and wondered about his patient. Was Blaine even gay? He didn't even seem like the type to be in the war and why was he in the North when his accent was obviously from the South?

As Kurt lied down in bed, he couldn't help being excited about seeing the soldier the next day.

**Review if you want more.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine stood on the porch of the church looking out over the rising sky.

He sat there and thought about his family back home and if they ever thought about him. They probably didn't. They were probably glad that he was gone.

The soldier sighed as he heard another scream come from inside the church, most likely another amputee. The surrounding outside of the church was starting to fill up with the stench of rotting flesh because of all the arms and legs that had been sawed off of other soldiers. Other bodies were spread out across the fields, as a result of their bodies getting blown up in battle.

Blaine thought he was pretty damn lucky that he got away with just a concussion and that he was finally away from that damn fighting. But what Blaine was most excited about was that he finally made his way to the North and now he could start looking for that rumored group, The Union Girls.

He smiled as he saw a woman walking towards him from down the road. He waved to her and as she got closer he realized that it was his nurse, Elizabeth. Butterflies grew in his stomach when she sweetly said hello to him. He wasn't sure why but there was just something about this girl.

"Good morning, Elizabeth!" Blaine stood up and bowed before her. She fanned her blushing face as Blaine placed a kiss to her hand.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Anderson. You are looking considerably better this morning." She said as she sat down on the porch and straightened out her dress around her crossed legs.

"Well, I do feel extraordinarily better thanks to you Ms…"

"Hummel. Elizabeth Hummel." Her face flushed once again as Blaine sat close to her on the step. "And I'm sure I did nothing much to help your process of healing process, soldier."

Blaine shrugged. "I beg to differ. I think it was your beautiful face that saved me from crossing to the other side, if I may say so."

He chuckled nervously as he played with the hole in his army issued pants that he'd gotten at camp one night when he woke to find a mouse nibbling on his leg.

"I'm not sure if you are trying to court me or not, Mr. Anderson, but I will say that I'm probably not the kind of person you'd want to be with." The girl said as she placed her delicate hand on his shoulder. Blaine looked up, confused at her confession. Her sad eyes made his heart flutter in a way that he felt he needed to protect Elizabeth with all he had.

"But, on other terms, I'm sure you are disgusted with wearing those clothes for this long…" She said as she took in his dirty uniform. "I have some clothes I sew for the hospital if you want to come with me back to my apartment and pick out some?" Elizabeth said wistfully as she looked back down the road towards where she came from.

"How promiscuous of you Ms. Hummel!" Blaine chuckled as he took her arm in his own and headed down the road.

"It's Miss, you know." She blushed. "I'm not with anyone."

Blaine smirked as he looked down at the dirt road. "Good to know…"

When the nurse and the soldier finally made it to the apartment, Elizabeth pounded on the door before she put the lock in. Blaine looked on with a particular look, but didn't say anything.

Before the girl could say anything to welcome Blaine into her humble abode, a man called out from farther inside.

"Kurt?! Is that you?"

"No…" The girl squeaked and glanced over towards Blaine.

"It's Elizabeth!"

Skyler came out into the main room and raised an eyebrow at the roughed up soldier standing there.

"Well hello there…" He said with a smirk.

**Review if you want find out what happens! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear faithful readers, I'm sorry for leading you to believe that this is an update- as it is not.

I would like to apologize for not updating for a long time. My life has been pretty busy as of late with work, school, and some personal problems with family. I know all of you are eager for the next chapter and I am working on it currently.

The problem is that I am leaving soon for vacation- 16 days for Europe. I am going to Ireland, Scotland, and London. I am very excited and I am sure that it will give me a lot of inspiration to write. Maybe I'll see one of you there? I will update when I get back. Maybe leave a review of what you would like to see in this story for the next chapter during my vacation? That would be totally awesome.

Oh and I went to the Cleveland show for Darren's tour. It was amazeballs.

Anyway, I will update as soon as I get back in the US and I'm really sorry about the wait.

Love you all, thanks.~


End file.
